Balance
by dragonscales00
Summary: Earth was supposed to die. Shayera's decision to follow her heart instead of her orders brings many consequences unforeseen to the Multiverse. With Onimar Synn on the loose, Shayera must face her shame, guilt, and find the power to forgive herself in order to properly defeat Onimar. With Fate and Spectre's help, Shayera must save the universes. Rating might change later.


**Prologue**

Shayera gasped as breath returned to her. If there was one thing she hated about being reborn was the feeling of drowning before she woke up back in her universe. She groaned as she sat up slowly, feeling her bones Crack at the strain. She wiggled her toes and fingers to be sure that she wasn't completely paralyzed and stood up on shaky legs.

Shayera felt the familiar tears run down her face when she again remembered that this was the end. After this, she is expected to fight Onimar and win. She had restored balance in the multiverse and now she needed to restore the balance now in her universe.

She took a deep breath and took a shaky step towards the door. Shayera hated fighting in wars. This last one really took its toll on her. Who knew that killing a child for the sake of millions can bring back her depression? Shayera stopped herself from gagging as she remembered the blood that spilled out of the child's mouth when she had shot him in the heart. The last she can remember of him was the fear and pain in his eyes as he fell to the floor dead.

Shayera shuddered and opened the door, wanting to sleep for the first time in a week and forget about it... or at least try. Only Omar knows that this will haunt her for years to come. Shayera shakily looked down at herself as she walked out. Her armor was stained with the child's blood and her own after she allowed herself to get killed. She removed her arm brace as she walked and let it dropped to the floor. She removed pieces of armor and letting them drop on the floor, not caring that she knew Spectre and Fate were witnessing her final breakdown.

She was free of her armor and was left walking in her training shorts and sports bra. She walked into her room and struggled in trying to at least sleep in her comfortable bed, she was too used to the hard and jagged floor of the jungle to really find her bed comforting.

Shayera still felt tears running down her face and choked back a sob as she recalled the child's frightened gaze. His screams could still be heard and Shayera tried to cover her ears with her pillow, knowing that it was futile to try and block out the screams coming from within her head. Shayera had fought in many wars in many universes, often being reborn in the middle of one and getting familiar with air raids, invasions, and fear. She had been reborn in the middle of the war of Earth 72 and Shayera had enlisted herself to fight once she was of age. It was ten years of never-ending fighting and Shayera lost count of the many friends she had lost. The war finally came to a close when Shayera had to end the child's life, the child of Enchantress and Abra Kadabra. Onimar had blessed the child with powerful destructive chaos magic that could have thrown the Multiverse in another crisis, but Shayera had been the only one capable of performing the deed.

Shayera at the time had consoled herself that ending his life will grant the world peace but she knew that she would never find her own peace. Her burdens were wearing her down and she often battled with herself between setting things right again in the universe to just finishing herself off. Unbeknown to Fate and Spectre, Shayera had a box hidden under her bed. It contained the last bottle of Plume Wine and a firearm capable of burning through her skull and killing her instantly. She often took the box out as a source of comfort, knowing that if she wanted to then she could end her burdens right away and spare the universe of ever having to deal with Shayera Hol.

Shayera couldn't really recall the last time she had ever managed to feel inner peace or any type of peace really. She sat up from her bed and walked over to her closet. She dragged out a box and grabbed a bottle of alcohol, wanting to drain her misery away. She took a deep gulp of the bottle and winced at the burning sensation sliding down her throat, but she welcomed it. She took another gulp and heard a slam outside, shocking her and causing her heart to race while she shook in fear, adrenaline pumping erratically through her body and the fear that was trying to take over her mind.

The noise was all too similar of doors getting knocked down by magic-radon soldiers and the screams that came after… oh, the screams. Shayera could remember how her mother screamed in Earth 72 as the magic-radon soldiers had raped her before killing her. Shayera had been hidden in a secret compartment in the closet with her older brother. Shayera still struggled with her survivor's guilt, knowing that had she the chance she could have saved her mother and spared herself and her brother the horrors that came with being an orphan in an apocalyptic world.

Shayera finished the bottle and reached in for another and finishing it off before reaching in for another bottle. Shayera struggled to keep herself sitting upright after she finished off the tenth bottle and slumped to the side, welcoming the coolness of the floor and the silence that surrounded her.

Outside Dr. Fate and Spectre had watched as Shayera left the chamber in a shell-shocked walk. Fate mourned for her, as he knew another tragedy must have befallen her while Spectre coolly regarded the blood on her armor.

"She's not ready." Said Fate as he used his magic to set Shayera's armor in the chest while Spectre went over to the chamber and properly closed the door. Shayera had retreated into her room where Fate knew she was reliving her recent life in Earth 72, an Earth where Enchantress and Abra Kadabra had magically enhanced the nuclear fallout and survivors had to fend for themselves against magic-radon soldiers and followers of Enchantress and Abra Kadabra.

"It's been over eleven months since she began stabilizing the multiverse, Fate. She needs to return to Earth and get rid of Onimar once and for all so we can have our peace." Said Spectre

"Does she not deserve to at least find her own peace? After all, we sent her to fight in wars that are not her own and she comes back broken and vulnerable," Said Fate as he walked around the room trying to think on how to help Shayera, "you and I both know that Onimar wishes to use her as his champion. He has already tipped the balance and chaos is running amok in the universe. Imagine if he offers her a lie and she believes him, against her better judgment?

She is broken, Spectre. And we have offered her no help or support. She deserves a moment's rest before fighting Onimar, a time to help her refocus."

Spectre could only glance at Fate sardonically and said, "Or is it because you worry that she will decide that saving Earth is not worth the time it will take? You call yourself Fate and yet I know you still refuse to acknowledge that Earth was supposed to have died for the sake of the universe. Perhaps this is the universe telling you, Fate, that Earth was never meant to live."

"That's enough, Spectre." Said Fate, agitated.

"Well it's true, Fate. Why fight against truth? After all, we could have had an army of magic-resistance fighters that could have maintained balance easily but now we have only one. Face it Fate, I have already accepted the truth that Earth was supposed to have died and now you need to accept it as well." Said Spectre.

As much as he didn't want to, Fate sighed in defeat at Spectre's words. Earth was supposed to have died and now thousands of planets are lifeless in the universe because Onimar had broken free of his prison on the lifeless planet of Thanagar and is now consuming life sources from any planet he can get his hands on. His knowledge over Nth metal has mailed a truly formidable foe, but his lack of control on the Nth Source has actually been a hidden blessing. Onimar's twin brother, Omar, was the true wielder of the Nth Source.

Fate could remember the day that Omar had blessed and cursed Shayera to be the new vessel of the Nth Source.

 _Shayera, Fate, and Spectre traveled through the ruins of the once great temple of Omar in hopes of finding clues as to how to defeat Onimar. The magical demon had nearly killed Shayera with her own mace had it not been for the timely intervention of Spectre. When Onimar had left Shayera for dead, Spectre had quickly teleported himself and Shayera to a safe location on Earth where nobody would find them. The Spectre had been the one to inform Shayera about Onimar's release and his rampage across the Universe. Shayera had managed to barely cling on to life and Spectre had been forced to call in Fate to help heal her wounds._

 _Shayera had been chasing after Onimar for days and had tried to stop him from destroying the planet J'oi, but she was too weak and inexperienced when fighting against Onimar. His knowledge of Nth metal had actually surprised Shayera when he willed her mace in his hand and began to assault her. Shayera tried to fight back but without her wings… she was helpless. Shayera did her best fighting against him, but in the end she proved nothing except that she was a failure._

 _Spectre and Fate spent hours healing her and Shayera had to be sedated when she was informed about the lifeless J'oi. Fate knew that she was already harboring guilt and shame for her betrayal of Earth and the destruction of Thanagar that had freed Onimar and killed her people. Fate had never seen Shayera breakdown and he wasn't about to let it happen so he decided to help her on her quest. Shayera had informed Spectre and Fate about a childhood story about twin brothers that had been born with abilities. Onimar had been corrupted and took the blessing of the metal while Omar helped the Thanagarians and granted them the blessing of the source, allowing them to wield Nth metal._

 _Fate was confused by the story, remembering the times when others had held Shayera's mace and Shayera had to explain that throughout time, most of Thanagar had rejected worshipping anyone as their superior, which would explain why Omar had allowed others aside from Thanagarians to wield the metal. To Fate, it explained many things._

 _After receiving news of Thanagar's demise and the rise of Onimar, Fate quickly gathered up all the remaining Nth metal weapons left behind on Earth with the help of the Justice League. His hope was that with the weapons, they might have a chance to win against Onimar. One day though, they watched as the Nth metal turned into an eldritch light and dissolved before their eyes. The light flew up into space too fast for the Lantern to chase, and it disappeared. The Justice League began to recruit new members in the hopes to beat back Onimar._

 _Fate was unaware at the time of Omar's existence, but as Shayera finished her tale of the twin brothers, he then understood that Omar had took back the source, sensing the end of his people. When Fate had received the call from Spectre to help him heal Shayera, Fate immediately understood that it was all connected to her and quickly agreed to help her and Spectre search for Omar's temple._

 _When they had found it, Shayera almost went through another panic attack when she witnessed the slaughtered remains of the priests and priestesses strewn about the temple. Fate had thought he had seen worst when he had fought against Cthulhu with Shayera and Grundy. This… slaughter was… atrocious. Fate didn't want to step into the temple. So many limbs and blood decorated the floor. He could see ripped wings and feathers strewn about the floors. Flesh pieces and broken skeleton fragments could be seen underneath the feather, the smell of burning flesh decorated the air as well. Fate looked around to see the offering pit was filled with the burning remains of the priests and priestesses. Spectre had been the one to point out that this atrocity was performed recently, implying that someone or something was still in the temple. Shayera had flown into a rage and began to run into various rooms leaving behind Fate and Spectre as she tried to find the culprit._

 _Spectre and Fate had found the stairs leading to the altar and proceeding down the stairs cautiously. They were right to proceed with caution when they saw Onimar attempting to break through his brother's altar. Onimar could be classified as a fallen angel by Earth standards. His fine features and silver eyes would have made anyone trust him immediately. His black hair shone in the firelight and his golden robes were made of the finest materials, outlining his toned body underneath. His black wings however had the appearance as though it were fighting back a disease._

 _"_ _Fight me you coward!" he screamed, "I have eliminated all of your people and you still believe yourself to be more righteous than I am? FIGHT ME!"_

 _Spectre and Fate watched as Onimar attempted to use an Nth metal staff against the barrier, but it turned into an eldritch light and was absorbed into the barrier. Onimar screamed in a rage and attempted to break it down with his hands, but was pushed back by the energy. Onimar suddenly stiffened and turned his head to see Fate and Spectre. He snarled and his handsome features morphed into an avian monster before he launched himself at Fate and Spectre. The speed at which he attacked not only startled them, but it also caused them to freeze momentarily. It was thanks to the timely arrival of Shayera that they had been spared._

 _Shayera knocked Onimar back with her mace with a newfound sense of fury. The last time Fate had seen such a rage decorate her face was when Grundy had been killed and Shayera had flown off and killed Cthulhu. Here she was now, attempting to fight the demon that had nearly killed last time. She was fighting back with such frenzy however that Fate wondered if Onimar could even recover from such heavy blows. He was proven right though when Onimar fell. He snarled at Shayera and attempted to will the mace back to her again but she held on with such strength that she ran towards him and smashed it into his face. Onimar quickly turned into a mist and exited the room, leaving behind Shayera, Spectre, and Fate in the altar. Shayera had fallen to her knees and was left crying for the priests and priestesses. Fate tried to console her but she could only shake her head at his attempts and whimpered that she was now the last of her people._

 _Omar's altar was suddenly filled with light and the light materialized into the shape of a white winged man wearing white armor. He coolly regarded Fate and Spectre with a glance before walking towards the shaking form of Shayera._

 _"_ _Child, what have you done?" asked Omar, his glowing silver eyes fell on Shayera's sobbing form. Shayera could only sob even harder as she told her tale. Fate and Spectre listened to her tale and Fate could only pity her as her tale ended. Shayera might be the only individual in this universe where her choices spelled disaster no matter what she took. Shayera was too grief-stricken to fully comprehend the situation at hand. Here she was, an atheist, pouring her soul out to Thanagar's equivalent to God's mercy._

 _"_ _You did not lie, child, when you said you are the last. And now with Onimar loose in this universe he is capable of traveling to other dimensions and spreading his hate." said Omar._

 _"_ _Surely you are capable of stopping him. Or at least your counterpart in another universe." said Fate. Spectre scoffed at his words and said, "Even you aren't that stupid Nelson."_

 _"_ _No," said Omar with such finality, "I have been tasked by the Presence to guard the Nth Source. So it is my duty to remain here in this universe on Thanagar. I cannot leave. You of all beings should know that once a deity has been made by the Presence, then there is only one in existence. After all Fate, there is only one Fate in the Multiverse such as there is only one Spectre."_

 _Of course Fate knew this, but he couldn't help himself from asking. After all, Nabu had made that clear to Kent Nelson before he took on the mantle of Dr. Fate. Shayera had stopped sobbing and listened to the conversation that was taking place along with Spectre who stood on the sidelines._

 _"_ _How do you know of me?" asked Spectre._

 _"_ _As if it is difficult to recognize the Act of Vengeance? I have a favor to ask of you, spirit." said Omar._

 _"_ _If it is within my power." said Spectre._

 _"_ _I want revenge for my fallen people. I grant you guardianship over Nth's new vessel." said Omar, turning to Shayera. Shayera's eyes widened when Omar pointed his hand at her and a burst of eldritch light began to fly towards her. Shayera attempted to back up but was hit by the light, feeling it engulf her senses. She would have screamed if it had lasted longer than the second it happened. She fell to the floor and felt her body shake. Her mind felt like it was live wired to a lightning bolt and she opened her eyes, only to be attacked by her new vision._

 _"_ _I give you, Shayera Hol, the power to control the Nth Source. With it, you may stand a chance to end Onimar's threat, but that is all I can do for you. You are now left responsible for correcting the imbalance in the Multiverse. There is a chamber in the next room that will allow you to travel between universes, but that is all I can help you with." said Omar, his bright aura fading as he returned to his altar._

 _"_ _Please," pleaded Shayera, "Don't leave me alone."_

 _"_ _I cannot help you any further, Shayera Hol. Thanagar was supposed to exist for this very reason to keep the balance in the multiverse and to deal with magical psychopaths such as my brother. Earth was supposed to die but your foolhardy decisions have just created a chain reaction that needs to be stopped. It is your responsibility now as the last Thanagarian. Do your people proud and fix the imbalance." said Omar as he faded from their sight and went back into his altar.  
At the time, Fate and Spectre had high hopes that they would be able to fix the imbalance. Their hopes came at a cost however after learning that for every one day that past outside the chamber, Shayera lived a lifetime in another universe. After the first day, Shayera came back sporting new scars and battle wounds that would normally take years to heal. She spoke of an Earth where Onimar had managed to steal Excalibur. Shayera had to follow him through time and had to disguise herself as a man in order to join Arthur's Round Table and confront Onimar. She had managed to return the sword to Arthur and lived the rest of her life as a hermit in the Dark Ages. As it turned out, the Black Plague was the killer. Shayera had to be checked by Dr. Fate in order to be sure that she hadn't brought back a disease, but as it turned out that while Shayera may retain the body of a Thanagarian in her universe, she is born in another body in other universes._

 _So began the process of bringing back balance in the multiverse, where Shayera lived an equivalent to a millennia's worth of lives. Fate and Spectre offered advise and guidance to Shayera as the days passed for them, but the years passed by for her, wearing her down to the point where she seeks comfort in alcohol._

Dr. Fate sighed and walked to Shayera's room, wanting to talk with her. With balance restored in the multiverse, perhaps she could actually live a few lives of peace in other universes before her fight with Onimar. He opened the door to be greeted with darkness and walked in. His foot hit aside a glass bottle and he looked down to see Shayera's sleeping form. Fate felt his heart clench at her broken appearance. He knew she was struggling with alcohol but didn't say anything. He counted ten bottles of alcohol and sighed deeply. He grabbed the blanket from her bed and draped it over her. She had dried tear tracks on her face and Fate knew that he needed to help her. Fate thought of his wife and decided to finally include her in this quest. Perhaps having another woman to talk with might help Shayera. He thought of Earth and almost grimaced at the thought. So far the Justice League had managed to at least keep Onimar and his army at bay... but who knows how long that will last. It's been almost half a year since Onimar decided to turn all of his attention on Earth.

Fate left Shayera's room and walked outside the temple. Thanagar remained the same on the outside, except for the lack of life. When the Gordanians invaded Thanagar, they were unmerciful to all the Thanagarians young and old alike. They left Thanagar empty except for the Priests and Priestesses who hid in the ruins, but it only kept them safe for so long before Onimar slaughtered them all. No life form exists in Thangar now except for himself, Spectre, and Shayera. Fate flew towards the nearest city and walked through the ruins. Battle scars decorated the streets along with the now skeletal remains of the Thanagarians. He closed his eyes and did a silent prayer for them. There wasn't much he could do for them except use his magic and cremate the bones. Now the city was truly empty after the hour passed.

Fate hated traveling in the ruined cities, reminding him that their slaughter was never meant to happen, but he needed to set up a base for what he has planned. If he can get the right reaction out of them then perhaps he can mend the broken relationship between Shayera and the Justice League: the new and old. First he needed to help the League see things through Shayera's eyes though, which was near impossible as they still thought of her betrayal with anger. But they have no idea of the burdens Shayera went through, the real plan that the Universe had for Earth but was derailed by Shayera's love for them. The Justice League would gladly ignore the existence of Hawkgirl and Shayera Hol, but they don't realize is that they need her again. Fate felt resolved in his plans that might make the League be more open-minded for the war to come, but he also knew that his plans would reward him with Shayera's anger and Spectre's hate. Fate could only hope though that Shayera will at least allow him to explain. She needed the chance to make things right.

 _ **Hey readers, hopefully you like the first chapter for this story. I'd like to hear what you like, what you want to see, or what you didn't like. Thanks and Enjoy**_


End file.
